Conventionally, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP 2003-24286) for example, a blood pressure measurement cuff has been known which includes a first air bladder and a second air bladder composed of a material with higher elasticity than the first air bladder, which are overlaid between a band for wrapping around a wrist serving as a measurement site and a half surface on the palm side (the ulnar artery and radial artery side) of the wrist. With this cuff, the arteries are compressed by inflating the first air bladder as well as the second air bladder.